Change
by DragonMPhantom
Summary: Sequel to Start Of A Rebellion - The war against the Observants has begun. Who will survive, and who will fade? - Slash Meddling Minutes Clockwork / Dan Pompous Pep Danny / Vlad Timeless Enemies Dusk / Clockwise Stormy Nights Nocturne / Vortex
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clockwork

"When do we go in?" Asked Dusk, who was pacing (well, floating) back and forth behind me. I was looking out at the Observatory from behind a thick veil of fog generated by Vortex.

"When Sel gives the signal." I didn't even give him a glance, since it was at least the seventh time he'd asked that. I still couldn't fathom how someone as impatient as Dusk could be compatible with Clockwise.

Clockwise... I took a deep breath and exhaled. I never thought I'd be in a real fight with my master. Let alone a war against him.

Glimmer appeared from between, snapping me out of my thoughts. She chirped, then landed on Dusk's shoulder. "That's the signal," I said, getting up on shaking legs.

The rest of the ghosts gathered. There was Dusk, Nocturne, Vortex, Danny, Plasmius, Undergrowth, and I. The first group of ghosts attacked, drawing the attention of everyone in the observatory, giving us free access to the side doors.

Once inside, I lead the way through the different hallways. The plan was to get to the grand Observant and the high council, and take them out. Most of the guards were gone to the front to fight, but a few remained. Nocturne and Vortex took care of them quickly, though.

We finally made it to the Grand Observant's room, and Dusk barged right in. We followed behind. The more time we spent in here, though, the more anxious I got. I didn't know if it was because I couldn't see the outcome (thanks Sel -_-), that it was my first time at war (Watching hundreds of wars in the time line didn't help...) or the fact that I was about to try to destroy the ghosts that were once my higher.

Like I assumed, the Grand Observant and the few other Observants in the High council were in the room, along with several guards.

What happened next was a blur. I remember the Grand Observant glaring at me, as though trying to destroy me with his eye. The painful screams of the guards and other Observers didn't even register in my mind until someone hit the Grand Observant and I snapped out of it.

Everything seemed to be moving so fast, and for once, I didn't know what was going on around me. It wasn't long before all the Observers were nothing more than piles of goo on the ground. I looked down at my shaking hands, noticing ectoplasm leaking through the gloves. How did that even get there?

Someone grabbed my arm and I was dragged down the familiar hallways to the front of the building, where most of the fighting was taking place. As the other ghosts flew off to fight, I took a deep breath to compose myself. Clockwise had taught me to fight, but that was just me and him. Now there were so manny enemies...

I clutched my staff tightly and took another breath. No turning back now.

**Okay, I think I finally got over that writer's block**

**thanks for your ideas :) I mixed them with my ideas and I couldn't stop writing XP**

**Sorry the Chapter's so small, by the way. They should get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nocturne

More dream dust formed in my hands, and I threw it towards the guards. A pile of sleeping ghosts was forming around me.

A blast of lightning passed behind me, and I turned around just in time to see a guard with a sword fall to the ground. The guards had switched their normal staff things for swords, since they were aiming to destroy us, not capture us.

I smiled at Vortex, who was fighting way more guards than I could handle. Above, several dragons were flying in a V.

More guards were coming, and I formed more dream dust. As I was putting guards to sleep, I started wondering how long it would last?

Another bunch of guards came and I tried to make more dust... but it didn't work. I tried again, but still nothing. As the guards came closer, I floated backwards, avoiding the sleeping guards beneath me.

I hadn't noticed the guards closing in on me from behind until one of them sliced my arm. I grabbed it in pain, but was unable to avoid another slash to the chest. I screamed in pain, hoping beyond hope someone would hear me.

As more guards came around me, I began to loose all hope. The realization that I was going to fade hit me, and thoughts of my master and Vortex flew past my mind. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain...

Only to be greeted by screams. I opened my eyes and followed the gazes of the guards to see Vortex shoot lightning from all directions. His eyes were somewhere between an electric yellow and a fire-y red, but not orange.

I was so shocked by my sudden saviour that I didn't even notice the guard sneaking up behind him until his piercing scream filled the air as the guard stabbed him under his armor. He clutched his side and fell to the patch of earth not far from me.

As if a switch had been clicked, the guards suddenly got back to work. I couldn't turn my eyes away from Vortex, thinking of how close yet how far we were from each other. Couldn't they at least let us fade together?

Suddenly, a voice spoke up, and the guards froze to listen. "Don't destroy them. We're loosing, we need the leverage. We'll take them to the cave of souls."

"Sir, are you sure? The cave of souls is-"

"Of course I'm sure!" As the guards flinched away from the voice, I saw a piece of a white and golden cloak. An Observant? "Take them, now. And make sure they can't escape or use their powers."

As the Observer walked away, a sharp pain was felt in my neck before darkness took over.

**Hey guys, another chapter :) Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think ;D**

**Anyway, for those who were wondering who Sel is or what she looks like, I posted a pic on Deviantart**

**Just go to my profile (DragonMPhantom) and it is in my gallery in the "Other" folder**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sel

I looked around, chest heaving even though I wasn't breathing. Call it instinct I gained from my years of war before coming to this planet.

I looked around. Green was everywhere. Not that I should be surprised. The Observants and their guards were green, and so was the ectoplasm of most ghosts.

The war was raging all around the castle. Somewhere along the line, my dragon half snuck in. Dragon Instincts hadn't taken over, but patiently waited for any sign to take over.

Adrenaline was in my ectoplasm. It was nothing like what I felt when I was alive, though. Nothing could replace the Adrenaline of being outnumbered 100 to one. I loved those moments. Yes, I always got hurt, but it was a good pain, and I really missed it.

I tried to look around to see if anyone needed my help. Dusk was having the time of his afterlife killing the annoying pests. Dora's wing flew overhead, torching a group of Observants who were tricked into position by Danny and Vlad.

Then I saw Clockwork. He looked out of it, his eyes staring into nothingness but his body fighting the two guards that were attacking. Finally he destroyed them, and I smiled at him, knowing how hard it must have been.

I was about to turn around when a spot of green caught my eye. An Observant was dashing towards Clockwork, a rock the size of his hand on his hands. "No," was all that escaped my lips. I couldn't make it there.

Clockwork heard him, and turned around just in time for the rock to break the glass in his chest. On the ground, and Observant on his chest, Clockwork gasped for air he didn't need.

I couldn't hear what the Observant said, but I did see his hand reach into Clock's case. I did here Clockwise Scream, and vaguely remember seeing him out of the corner of my eye.

I remember my body moving on it's own accord. The word, "No!" now a scream instead of a whisper.

I remember feeling power like I never had before, and forcing it all out at once. I remember falling, but not knowing where or why. I remember the questions. Questions I never thought before.

'Why did I let that which steal my soul? Why didn't I fight for it? Why did I think that I could survive on darkness?'

I never thought I'd ever ask myself those, or even think of forcibly turning a ghost to Darkness. But in that moment when I was falling, those were the thought that flashed in my mind in an instant before everything went black.

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. I really have no excuse I just completely forgot :S Sorry**

**Anyway, I'm stuck on chapter 7 but I don't think it should slow down the updates, I know in general where I want to go.**

**And I'm almost done the cover :D just have no idea what to do as a background... Again. Every time! LoLol please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clockwise

What was he doing!?

I ran after the Observant running towards Clockwork. I had a bad feeling about this. I told them I'd fight with them only if they didn't hurt Clockwork. When I got there, however, the Observant was on Clockwork. "This is what you get for betraying us, Timekeeper!" He said, grabbing his clock.

I ran faster, but it was too late. He ripped the clock out, and Clockwork's scream filled the air. My staff hit the Observant, and went flying off with him as I grabbed Clockwork.

I looked up, tears threatening to fall, and saw Sel. She looked horrified, and it was obvious she didn't know what she was doing when she blasted Clockwork, pushing me several feet away.

She fell onto the clouds, and I crawled back to Clockwork. I picked him up, the battle around me forgotten. How could I let this happen?

Dan

Something was wrong. I could feel it. I grew more and more worried as I passed back and forth. Half of me was telling me that it was just worrying, and that nothing happened. That Clock would make it back safely. But it couldn't be. All at once I felt panic. If it was gradual, it would make sense. But now...

I took a deep breath and looked at the portal. Wait or go? I subconsciously found my hands traveling to my growing belly. Could I risk it?

"What would you want me to do?" I asked the baby forming in me. "... You wouldn't want to grow up without him, would you?" And with that I made my mind. I jumped through the portal.

It felt like forever until I saw the fighting. It was impossible to tell where Clockwork was. Maybe if I found someone, they could tell me where he was supposed to be? They each had sections, after all.

I flew into the mass of ghosts, blasting the guards and Observers that came at me. Normally I would love to destroy them, but I was so worried...

"Him!" someone yelled. The voice sounded familiar, but before I could remember who it belonged to I had a sharp pain in my neck, and the world started spinning.

Clockwise

Slowly, I closed Clockwork's case.

My mind kept thinking of ways to save him. But I couldn't. Clockwork was a Time Master, like me, so even if I rewound time, it wouldn't affect him.

Why did I let this happen! I should have just fought with him!

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see darkness surrounding Clockwork. It touched my skin, but surprisingly didn't hurt. A strand went into his mouth, and he inhaled. My clock might have skipped a tick. What was happening?

Slowly, Clockwork opened his eyes a little. "Clockwork?" "M-master?" He whispered, before he passed out. I held him tightly, never wanting to let him go again.

A scream from a guard reminded me we were in a battle field. I picked Clockwork up and flew away from the fight. Where could I go that the Observant wouldn't find me? There was only one place that came to mind.

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I didn't have writer's block, I was just being lazy. 4hours in a plane fixed that, though X) enjoy and review please**

**I finally finished the cover, please comment on it DeviantartArt. It'll be in my Meddling Minutes folder under the name Change, and my Deviantart is DragonMphantom just like here ;)**


End file.
